


Touch

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes the sounds he makes, the way he looks at her. So it's high time he touched her.</p><p>(In which Artemis invites Wally to touch her and things get heated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> They're like 19-20 something and somewhere in college here.

Making out with Wally was fun. Really fun. But she was damned if she was going to let this continue on the couch. There wasn’t room to be comfortable with what she wanted to do. So when the kiss broke, she leaned forward to whisper a question in his ear. He stood in response, almost tripping over his own feet in eager haste. Once he’d regained his balance he extended a hand to her to help her up from the couch. He pulled her up with just a little too much strength, bringing her close up against him.

“Hi.” Artemis whispered and he grinned back her. His hands ran down her body to her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he lifted. Her legs fastened around his waist, and he took a second to caress her ass before bringing them around her waist. Then he moved, briefly turning the world into a blur. Her vision refocused as they came to a stop just inside their bedroom.

“Better?” He asked breathlessly, a flush on his cheeks as he kicked the door closed. She smirked, knowing it wasn’t the run that had him out of breath.

“Perfect,” she murmured before pressing a series of kisses to his jaw.

His arms tightened around her waist and he leaned back against the door for support. Her hands tangled in his hair as she licked a trail from his jaw to his ear. “Artemis.” He huffed and she grinned to herself, licking a sensitive spot of skin near his ear. “ _Artemis_.”

“Yeah?”

“You-” Then she nipped at that spot and he shivered, just slightly, but enough to know that had had the desired effect. “You-”

“Me, me.” She trailed kisses down his neck. He made a low sound in his throat, and it was her turn to shiver. She wanted to hear that sound from him again.

“Yeah, you.” He pushed away from the door and walked over to the bed, setting her down. She unhooked her legs from his waist but kept hold of his hair, to keep him where she could nibble on his neck. He had other ideas, and he caught her head in his hands, tilting her head upwards so he could kiss her deeply. When he pulled back, she caught his lower lip between her teeth and sucked hard. He made that low moan again and she grinned up at him.

“Like the sounds you make.” She whispered, voice low. “The way you look at me.” She released him to scoot back on the bed, so she could lie back. “Come here?”

She hardly needed to have asked - he was already following her. Artemis pulled him down on top of her, wrapping her arms over his shoulders once more as he kissed her neck and face and mouth.

“Mmm, _Wally_.” He’d found that spot on her neck, the one that tickled if the touch was too light but if there was enough pressure… He ran his tongue over it, then again, then scraped his teeth over it and oh. She gasped and her fingers knotted in his shirt as he kept working at that spot, making her squirm. When he pulled back to blow on it - _oh_ \- she pushed him back so she could sit up.

Artemis grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. Tossing it aside, she resisted the urge to laugh when she saw how round his eyes had gone. Instead, she smiled and asked, “Touch me?”

Wally nodded and lifted a hand to her belly. His touch was soft, light enough at first to almost tickle, fingertips tracing a random pattern over her skin. His other hand rested on her thigh, thumb moving in slow circles over her jeans. Artemis reached up and brought his face back to hers for more kisses as his touch firmed and slowly, slowly inched upwards.

Her breath hitched in protest when his fingers bumped into her bra and moved away, back down. “Wally, dammit, I told you to touch.” She complained, breaking the the kiss. He buried his face in her neck, chuckling.

“Patience, beautiful. This is one of those things where I don’t, actually, want to have a reputation for speed.” She laughed and ruffled his hair. “Still, you _did_ say to touch.”

He reached back up and fiddled with the clasp for a moment before stilling. “Uh, though you didn’t say-” She wordlessly reached back with one hand, undoing the hooks and sliding her bra off. He kissed her shoulder then gently pressed her back down to the bed. She let him, grabbing his shirt to make sure he followed and didn’t only look at her.

He caressed her cheek with one hand. “Want you to feel good.” He whispered between long, slow kisses. “Can’t do that if I’m _fast_.” His other hand ran up and down her arm, then up her shoulder and slowly down to her breasts. He trailed fingertips over one, then cupped it, squeezing gently. He left her mouth to trail kisses down to her other breast, licking at the nipple. She gasped when he sucked the nipple into his mouth, teeth grazing over it lightly, as his hand played with her other one.

“Wally.” She huffed. “Y-You…”

“Hm?” He turned his attentions to her other breast and she definitely did not whine. She did when his hands started roaming over her belly and he left her breasts to drop kisses in their wake, and the softest, tiniest bites.

“You-”

His hands came to rest at the hem of her jeans and he pressed another kiss to her skin before lifting his head to look at her. “I?”

“Too slow.” She managed finally.

“ _Too slow?_ ” He raised an eyebrow. “You seemed to be enjoying it, though.”

She tried to scowl at him, only he kissed her hipbone and pretending to be upset with him lost its importance. Another kiss, and he tugged at the belt loops on her jeans. “May I?” His voice was rougher than usual, a bit deeper. She bit her lip and nodded, feeling her face suddenly awash with flames.

They’d never quite gone this far, though they’d certainly seen each other undressed before. Most of the time it’d been when one of them was heading to the showers and one leaving. But there’d been towels to cover their bodies then. And there had been that one mission where they’d had to take temporary shelter, to care for each other’s wounds as best they could, a hospital being out of reach at the time. A knife had wounded her upper thigh, but not deeply, nothing that pressure and gauze and tape - and later stitches - couldn’t fix. Wally had been less lucky. He’d turned six different shades of red as she’d worked on him, but he’d had bits of shrapnel in his legs and rear, and necessity had forced modesty - well, most of it - out the window.

That had been scary and bloody, with Artemis not sure she wasn’t doing Wally more harm than good, and the only exciting part had been when M'gann had arrived with the bioship.

This was different. Still scary, but in a nervous, uncertain sort of way. It was exhilarating too, intimate. New, even, somehow. She hadn’t expected that, not when she’d done this before.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, and tugged them down slowly, in case she changed her mind. She didn’t, and merely lifted her hips to assist him in getting her pants off. He kissed the faded scars on her leg, lingering over them, when they appeared from under the fabric.

Her feet pulled free a moment later. Wally set the jeans aside and moved back up to her, skimming his hands up her thighs to rest at her hips. “Hey,” he whispered, kissing her mouth briefly. “What do you want me to do?”

She blinked at him for a moment. “What?” He grinned at her.

“What do you want?” He kissed her cheek, then her jaw.

“Uh,” Artemis managed. She knew where she wanted his fingers, his mouth to go. Surely he knew too? Her face flamed as he leaned back a little, to watch her. She wasn’t sure why she felt shy. It wasn’t as if she’d never had sex before, just not with Wally. And it wasn’t as if he didn’t know she wasn’t a virgin, or as if they’d hadn’t talked about having sex before this. They had, though not in detail, not with exact words. That must be it. Wally tended to talk around sex, and she’d let him, not forcing him to be direct with his words. That bad habit of his must have worn off on her.

“Ass. You know what I want.”

He smiled at her, and her breath caught at the sight of it. His fingers circled slowly against her skin. “No I don’t. Only a speedster here, not a mind reader. Tell me?”

She licked her lips. His eyes were dark, hair a mess. His face was already flushed, and now the red spread down his neck and to his ears. Her jaw worked silently for a second before she got the words out.

“Go down on me. Give me head.” There. Now that she’d said it out loud, the sudden attack of embarrassment subsided, leaving behind her usual confidence. She grinned wickedly, running her tongue over her lips as she said the next words. “Eat my pussy.”

She thought for second he’d choked on his own tongue.

“What, you wanted me to tell you.”

“Yeah, just… So direct.”

She sniffed disdainfully. “Well, mister ‘not a mind reader’, you didn’t give me a ratings guideline.” He laughed at that and kissed her again, long and slow, languidly exploring her mouth. His hands ran up and down her body again, pinching and squeezing, teasing her.

She was out of breath when he moved down her body again, fingers hooking into her underwear and drawing them down her legs and off. Fingers ran through short, wiry curls before pausing. “Um.” He cleared his throat. “I haven’t, uh, exactly done this. Before. So um. If, if it’s no good, um.” He shrugged, clearing his throat again.

“I know, Wally.” She shifted a little, making herself comfortable and pulling what hair had been caught under her shoulders free. “But I understand you’re a fast learner.”

He stifled a fit of laughter. “Well. Yes.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, making her chuckle.

“Do you do better self taught or with a tutor?” She murmured, and somehow he found enough blood somewhere to flush even darker.

“Did you just offer to…?”

She smirked at him. “You seemed concerned about…” She hummed to herself, thinking for a second. “Getting a good review.”

He swallowed audibly. “Um.” Oh hell, he was still hesitating.

“You know, Wally, you’re in danger of me sending you away so I can have a fine evening on my own if you don’t start making at _least_ an attempt.”

That seemed to do the trick. His fingers resumed their southward movement. He kept glancing up at her nervously, til she closed her eyes and laid her head down. Maybe if he didn’t see her watching…

No. His movements were still hesitant, still almost ticklish soft, still not in the right spot. “A little higher Wally. And firmer. It’s not like I’ve got teeth down - _ah_.” That was better. She exhaled harshly through her nose. She could feel him shift, settling himself between her legs as his movements grew bolder.

His mouth kept busy too, pressing kisses to her stomach and moving slowly further up, as his fingers continued to explore. She gasped as his thumb flicked across her clit, and then his mouth was on hers, gentle and sweet.

She moaned, both because of that and because his hand was finally figuring out how to move properly. But he still wasn’t doing it quite right.

She pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. “That’s… that’s great, but not exactly, _fffff_ , eating me out.”

Wally nodded and moved down again. He glanced up at her as he took his fingers away and began to lick at her and _oh. Oh._

She moaned again as he dragged his tongue over her clit, once, twice. _Oh!_

He didn’t stay there and she cursed him. He sucked at her lower lips, and ran his tongue over her, and brought his fingers back and _oh fuck yes._

She felt herself getting close when he stopped, pulling his face away. “Wally!” She cried, dismayed.

“Shh, just a sec.” He frowned down at where his hand had stilled against her. She propped herself on her elbows, about to ask just what the hell was wrong when she felt his fingers vibrate against her. Her mouth dropped open and suddenly she didn’t have the strength to hold herself up.

_“Fuuuck.”_

He had the nerve, the audacity, to stop - _again!_ \- and take that hand away.

“Um. Was that a good sort of fuck or bad or -”

She sat up and grabbed his hand, pressing it back down to her. “Wally dammit do that again or so help me I’m not going to -” She never finished the threat because he’s vibrating it again and his whole hand is pressed over and against her and _fuck fuck fuck FUCK._

When she opened her eyes once more, she could see Wally lying on his side next to her. One arm was flung over her, and she could feel a thumb idly making circles on her skin. “Hi.” He murmured when he saw her looking at him. “Was that okay?”

“Hmm… it was all right.” She said, grinning lazily. “And pretty good there at the end.” Actually it was more than all right, more on the lines of really great and need to try that again. But she had had better, from herself and not with a partner who could vibrate his fingers. A thought flickered through her mind, unbidden. Could he vibrate other parts of himself?

She shifted, turning on her side to face him. “Hey Wally?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Can you do that vibrating thing with your tongue?”

He started to answer then paused, thinking. “I… Like _only_ my tongue? Cause I can vibrate all of me at once, sure, that’s nothing.”

“Just the tongue.”

“I don’t know. Never tried to before.”

Artemis raised an eyebrow. “And what’s stopping you from trying now?”

He bit his lip, glancing down. “Um. Mental distraction?” She followed his glance to his tented pants. Ah. She’d almost forgotten that. She looked back up to meet his gaze. “You sounded really hot.” He whispered, as if he needed an explanation.

She shifted again, pressing a hand to his shoulder to make him lie back, then crawled on top of him. “Let me touch you?” She asked. He nodded vigorously, and she swallowed a laugh before kissing him leisurely.

She slipped a hand under his shirt and skimmed it lightly over his skin. His hands tightened where they had settled on her hips. Finding a nipple, she rolled it between her fingers until he started making small sounds against her mouth. Leaving off exploring his mouth for bit, she sat up and tugged at his shirt. “This needs to come off.”

He sat up so she could pull it off, and would’ve lied back down if Artemis hadn’t stopped him. She pulled him back into another kiss and dragged her stubby fingernails up and down his back. His skin twitched under her fingers. She felt his erection under her from where she sat in his lap and rocked her hips against him teasingly. He broke the kiss with a muffled “mph!” and dropped his head to her shoulder.

“Babe. Artemis.” She chuckled and did it again, listening to the small sounds escaping from him. Then she brought her hands up to his shoulders and pushed him down to the bed. He looked up at her, eyes slightly glazed. “You don’t have to touch. Just… just that’s good…”

“No, I want to. Unless you like this better?” She ground against him a third time and his hips rocked up to meet hers.

“Whatever you want babe, I’m game. Uh. Except maybe.” She paused, lifting her hips up slightly as he fumbled for words. “Um. Didn’t realize we were gonna do this so. I. Don’t have, uh, any condoms with me. So I’d rather, rather not, um.”

“Rather not stick your bolt in my quiver?”

“Oh my _god_ Artemis.”

“Or, hm. Or not sticking your spear in me. Or-”

“ _Artemis!_ ” He was laughing now. Good. “How can you even say that with a straight face?”

“It’s just euphemisms, Wally. Since you were having trouble saying _penetrate._ ”

“Those were atrocious! And, I- I was gonna get there!”

“Says one of the fastest guys around. And, I promise you, they get worse.” He gave her a skeptical look, and she grinned slowly, a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Spelunking in the Bat Cave.”

“Oh my fucking god, Art! That is not even remotely sexy! No, no you did not put that image in my head, noooo.” He dragged his fingers over his face dramatically.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Sorry,” she said, in a tone that wasn’t at all apologetic. “Did I break your brain?”

“Yes. Do you know, Artemis, that I’m going to be thinking of that every time Batman’s around? Do you?”

She straightened and eyed him speculatively. “Not Nightwing?” He pressed his hands to his face again, groaning in frustration. “Fine. Fine, I did call him hot. And meant it. But only once!”

“A- _ha_! I knew it.”

“Great.” He rubbed his face again. “That was so worth breaking the mood for.”

“Poor guy, did I make your sword go limp? Is it even worth discussing not sheathing now?” He yelped and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at her. It missed without her having to dodge, not even brushing her hair. Even so, she could feel him laugh under her.

“And if you did?”

“Oh, well, I can fix that.” His breath hitched and she leaned down to peck his lips. “If you like.”

“Yeah, I’d like.”

She caught his face in her hands and kissed him again, tongue gliding over his lips before pushing in. When he exhaled sharply through his nose, his hands coming up to her shoulders, she pulled back slightly, nibbling at his bottom lip until he moaned.

Her hands roamed downwards, tracing his jaw and neck, then his chest. She found the nipple she’d tweaked before; now she moved down to run her tongue over it, making him gasp. She worked at it, and then the other, as he arched against her. “Artemis.”

She exhaled against the wet spot she’d left, making him squirm, as her fingers unfastened his jeans. A moment later and his jeans and boxers were cast aside, and she leaned upward to suck and bite at his neck. She could feel his erection against her stomach, and flattened her body against his, trapping it between them. He gasped and rocked his hips up with a whine. She used her weight to press back against him, licking at his neck. When his fingers reached up to bury into her hair, she tugged his wrists and pressed his hands down to the mattress.

“Hands to yourself for now.” She whispered as she released them and scooted back.

“But Artemis…” He whined.

“Shush. Be good.”

He huffed but stopped protesting, only lifting his head up to watch as her fingers ghosted down his body. She wrapped a hand around his cock and his head fell back down, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling.

“Gods, that’s…”

She squeezed carefully, and he thrust into her hand, groaning.

“That’s… _Ungh_.”

His fingers scrabbled against the sheets as she stroked him, noting his reactions, the way he’d gasp when she she ran a thumb over the head of his cock, how he’d bucked against her when she’d gently fondled his balls with her other hand.

“This good?” She murmured. She knew it was, knew he was enjoying it, from the sounds he was making and the flush that was spreading over his chest, his stomach, even his knees. But she wanted to hear him say it. “Wally?”

“… ’s wonderful, babe.” He said breathlessly. She grinned and picked up the pace. He came in her hand a little while later, muffling a loud cry with his hands.

After they’d cleaned up, Wally curled up against her, wrapping his arms about her as if to make up for her telling him to not touch her while she’d gotten him off. He was already dozing off, his heartbeat a steady rhythm under her hand. She smiled sleepily against his shoulder as she drew the covers over them. They’d definitely have to try this again, now that he had some idea of what to do. Practice made perfect, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Shrapnel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4027927/) is something of a prequel tie-in.


End file.
